1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to computer-based systems and methods for reviewing computer software source code.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Code review refers to the process of examining computer software source code, for example, in order to identify programming defects or security vulnerabilities. In many organizations, a computer-based source code control (SCC) system is used to keep track of changes made to source code during software development, and a code review tool that works within or otherwise with the SCC system is used to perform code review of the source code. Typical code review tools highlight recently added or modified source code, such as to indicate to a reviewer what source code requires review, and track the reviewed parts of the source code. Typical code review tools are designed for formal code review sessions that are conducted as a separate step in the software development life cycle.